


Ugly Orange Socks

by yeahboiislay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Minyard-Josten Rivalry, a short fic i wrote for my 100+ follower celebration on tumblr for @thegreenerartist, andrew being friends with matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Andrew hates Neil. But wears his ugly orange socks on Kathy Ferdinand's tv show.
Relationships: Matt Boyd & Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Ugly Orange Socks

“So Mr.Minyard, how do you feel playing against a former teammate?” Andrew knew who Kathy Ferdinand was talking about. He and Neil had been messaging each other no-stop for the past week, planning the short weekend Neil was with him. But seeing that it was Kathy asking, he decided to mess around a bit. 

  
“Who are you talking about Kathy?” She leaned back in her chair, an intrigued look on her face, “Neil Josten of course!” Andrew looked to the audience, a ‘what-is-she-talking-about?’ look on his face. The audience laughed, eating up drama that was brewing. “I am not excited to meet up with Neil, the last time we were in a room his clothes were everywhere, on the floor, the bed.” Andrew waved his arms above his head “Everywhere. He has the brightest orange socks and I hate them.” The last time they were in a room, Neil’s clothes  _ were _ all over the room. His bright orange socks had gone missing and Andrew had thrown all his clothes out looking for them. It was a pointless exercise as Andrew was the one who had hidden them. Kathy laughed, her laugh felt like sandpaper in his ears. “So you and Josten have a rivalry.” She placed emphasis on the word rivalry.

Neil found the whole idea of their rivalry hilarious. He would send Andrew links on articles, videos on them and memes. Andrew had blocked Neil for an hour after he spammed him with memes. “Playing with Josten taught me that no matter how bad a day was going, it could get worse.” The audience roared with laughter. “How do you feel Andrew about Neil’s Mafia past?” Andrew had to stop himself from lashing out. Bee’s voice whispered a countdown in his ear. “I don’t care about his past. I don’t understand why you are obsessed with it!” Andrew didn’t realise it but he was no longer sitting and Kathy was leaning away from him. Everyone was silent and his throat hurt. Had he shouted? Andrew sat down, his hands shaking. Kathy was talking to the audience, introducing them to a special guest she invited, in a ditch attempt to save the episode from ruin.

Matt emerged from the tunnel, anger on his face. He walked to Andrew, glaring at Kathy with hatred that was rarely seen on his face. Andrew stood up when Matt reached him and put his arms around Matt’s back when he engulfed Andrew in a Boyd-style bear hug. If they both were still in the Foxes, before Neil, Andrew and Matt wouldn’t have talked more than three sentences to each other. Nevertheless, hug each other on national television. Matt sat down on the sofa next to Andrew, his arm around his shoulders. Kathy turned towards them, “So Matt, how are adjusting to life away for the Foxes?” Matt looked at Andrew and then at Kathy, a smile on his face, “I’m never too far from a fox. So I don’t need to adjust.” 

Kathy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a siren. The screen behind them lit up, a bright orange glow settled upon them. On the screen was Neil’s twitter alongside with the words,  **“Josten Tweet Alert”.** Kathy clapped her hands together, “Wow we are so lucky to get a Josten tweet while Minyard and Boyd are in the studio. Let’s see what drama he is brewing up today!” The screen changed to show Neil’s tweets;

**Neil Josten:**

**@Andrew.J.Minyard needs to stop dissing my socks. At least I wear a pair.**

**#Athlete’sfootAndrew**

**10:20 am 10k retweets 12k likes**

  
  


Kathy looked to Andrew expectantly, sighing he pulled his phone out and sent a tweet out

**Andrew J Minyard:**

**@Neel.jos10 can pretend as much as he wants, but if you’re going to wear the same socks for weeks on end because you don’t have any others you are bound to get athlete’s foot.**

**#IWashMyFeetAfterTakingMyShoesOffDoYou?**

**10:25 am 9k retweets 13k likes**

The screen lit up again, the crowd roared with laughter, finding the whole situation hilarious.

**Neil Josten:**

**@Andrew.J.Minyard I DO wash my feet. Do you eat any vegetables? Or is your five a day comprised of ice-cream flavours?**

**10:27 am 7k retweets 9k likes**

**Neil Josten:**

**@Matty.B.Sports HI MATT!!!!!! I MISS YOU!!! AND I MISS DAN!!**

**10:28 am 12k retweets 13k likes**

**  
**  


Kathy looked at the crowd, a pout on her face, “I’m sorry guys but that is all we have time for today! To get more of the Minyard/Josten Rivalry pop on to twitter and stay Ferdi-fabulous!” Andrew and Matt were escorted back to the dressing rooms but Andrew chose to go straight to his car. He sat in the driver’s seat, phone in hand;

**Neil 💖🔪💖**

**Neil 💖🔪💖: You did great with Kathy today**

**Neil 💖🔪💖: I would have punched her.**

**Neil 💖🔪💖: Tell Matt I say Hi!**

**Neil 💖🔪💖: Also an I get my socks back?**

**No. I don’t have them**

**Neil 💖🔪💖: You’re wearing them right now.**

Andrew looked down at his feet. Neil was right. On his feet were the ugliest pair of bright orange sock. He smiled at the screen, thinking about the idiot he was with. Someone tapped at the passenger side window, making Andrew drop his phone. Matt stood there with a stupid grin on his face. Andrew lowered the window, “Hey Andrew! Can I get a ride? I got to get to the airport.” Andrew let Matt in, the ghost of a smile still on his face.

“You know you’re wearing Neil’s socks,” Matt said, pointing at his feet. Andrew ignored him and started the car, thinking about Neil and his stupid face.


End file.
